


Eyes Wide Open

by scribblemyname



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationship, Injury, Multi, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 16:59:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5751052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/scribblemyname
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes they have to be creative to reassure each other in the aftermath of a mission gone wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes Wide Open

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meatball42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/gifts).



It took both Bobbi and Natasha to get Clint into the safehouse without jostling him enough to make Natasha shoot a deadly glare at Bobbi. As if this were Bobbi's fault.

She cursed as messily as Natasha sent efficient glares at him when they got him on the first comfortable horizontal surface—the bed—and started ripping open his uniform.

"Stay with me, Barton," Bobbi ordered.

His wounds were bleeding and there were so many of them. If she ever got the chance, she was going to kill Scarlotti with her bare hands.

"Aww, Bobbi," Clint managed, grimacing a little when it strained his ribs. "Didn't know you cared."

Natasha came in tight-lipped from the other room with the emergency medical kit stashed in every SHIELD safehouse. "Of course, we care," Natasha said softly, hand reaching out to brush over his hair.

Bobbi didn't take the time, just focused on pulling out the supplies she needed, sterilizing his injuries as he panted, rough and worrisome, and bandaging or stitching what she could. She dug out the transfusion kit and watched the line of Natasha's mouth go even flatter. He'd lost a lot of blood.

"Knew the bio sciences degree would come in handy," Bobbi muttered under her breath.

Clint watched her with wide open eyes, observant despite how out of it he seemed in other ways. "That make you a doctor?" He said it lightly, teasing, though enough real curiosity leaked through to remind her she hadn't actually told him about that part of her history yet.

Bobbi shook her head. "I'm a field agent." Her voice softened as she pressed her hand to his skin, too clammy, too pale. "And so are you."

He studied her for another long moment before his hand slid up to cover hers, gently. "I'm not going to die on you. Promise." His voice was soft and as open as his gaze, steady on hers.

She let it sink into her trembling insides, but neither her nor Natasha were given to wearing their emotions openly. The closest either came to expressing the feeling his words gave them was Natasha leaning over to kiss his forehead gently.

"You could kiss a little lower," Clint said, lazy grin starting. It was one of his more tired, sleepy grins though and his eyelids were drooping a bit.

The blood was kicking in, but Bobbi shook her head. "Tell you what. For every hour you stay awake, one of us will give you a kiss."

Natasha shot her a quick smile of agreement.

Clint groaned. "Fine. Spoilsport," he complained.

But before medevac arrived, he'd gotten two kisses from Bobbi and a warm one from Natasha. By the time SHIELD got there, they both could breathe a sigh of relief that he really was going to be okay.


End file.
